La Methode Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi: La Methode Duo ? Essayer c'est l'adopter ? XD


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot ? Ptet que j'en ferais un pour…**

**Rating : T**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : Non, faut lire XD**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma Lunanamoi et un tit hamster XD, pour les moments qu'on a passé ensemble à rire ce long week-end ! ¤ câliins ¤**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou dernièrement, si je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, je le ferais bientôt !**

* * *

**La Méthode Duo.**

¤

**Un appartement, le 25 juillet AC 202**

¤

Une lumière…

Une lumière qui réchauffe, gêne les paupières, volets de chair, voiles de peau, que l'on garde obstinément clos.

Un soleil qui n'a plus rendez-vous avec la lune depuis bien longtemps.

C'est l'été, c'est sûrement le matin.

C'est le matin et il fait déjà chaud.

Il est dans son lit. Il est fatigué.

Il est peut-être huit heures, peut-être neuf, il n'est pas sûr et il s'en moque.

Le drap qui le recouvre est le plus doux, le plus chaud, il est humain.

Le drap est humain et il sent bon. Il est nu et il a les cheveux longs, doux sous sa main. Il a la tête contre son cou, le ventre collé au sien et les jambes emmêlées aux siennes.

Le drap respirait tout doucement aussi.

Le drap dormait encore.

Et il a envie de dormir encore et il a envie de lui faire l'amour, malgré la langueur, la léthargie.

Malgré le demi-sommeil.

¤

- Bonjour toi.

¤

L'esprit endormi met toujours quelques secondes avant de se situer dans l'espace et le temps. La perte de repère s'estompe à mesure que le soleil frappe et il fait bien le soleil.

Il donne un nom au drap contre sa peau. Un nom, et il ne veut pas le quitter.

Il a envie de le garder contre lui, de se noyer en lui et de dire merde au monde.

Mais comme le soleil n'a plus rendez-vous avec la lune depuis bien longtemps, il sait que plus tôt que tard il leur faudra quitter leur petit coin tranquille.

Et il n'a vraiment pas envie.

On ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on veut.

A moins que…

Mais le drap avait bougé… et a bien y réfléchir, parlé ?

¤

- Debout, debout petit loir, il faut se lever.

¤

Une voix…

Une voix qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à entendre, si douce, rauque, sexy.

Ils s'étaient mis ensemble au détour d'une soirée où ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait aller, craignant de s'ennuyer. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble presque trop simplement, au détour de sourires un peu plus appuyés par les bulles de champagne, de paroles devenues chuchotements sous la lune, de regards amusés, puis de baisers-curieux et légers, légers… puis un peu plus étonnés, enflammés.

Et la petite flamme en deux années n'était pas retombée.

Se mettre ensemble pouvait changer la vie et l'avis que l'on pouvait avoir sur un homme, un partenaire.

¤

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, me suis déjà endormi une première fois en essayant de te lever, là tu ne m'auras pas.

¤

Un baiser dans le cou.

Puis un deuxième.

Puis un troisième.

Tout doux, tout doux.

Des baisers-câlins qui réveillent comme il aime, en douceur, lui qui a horreur du bip-bip des réveils…

Il détestait la violence même si son métier exigeait qu'il l'utilise un peu.

Il ne voulait que de la tendresse chez lui, que de la douceur pour se lever le matin, sinon il était de mauvaise humeur.

Le drap le connaît très bien et l'embrasse encore, cette fois le long de la mâchoire, puis juste derrière l'oreille où il murmure encore :

¤

- Allez, petit loir, on est déjà un peu en retard et si tu ne te lèves pas, c'est plus tard que tu reviendras, et moi aussi…

¤

Le drap bouge et essaie tout doucement de lui filer entre les doigts.

Mais il ne veut pas se découvrir. Il fait bien trop froid sans la couverture et non il n'était pas de mauvaise foi.

Une voix ensommeillée qui s'entrecoupe un peu. Avec un peu de sérieux et de l'amusement.

¤

- Allez, lève-toi, ça suffit, tu fais l'enfant.

¤

Le drap cherche à se montrer ferme et juste : le travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

Le drap avait raison et il le savait très bien.

Oui mais avoir raison ne signifiait pas avoir envie de faire comme il faut.

Il en a assez de faire comme il faut alors il fait ce qui lui plait.

Un esprit un peu plus joueur peut-être, un peu enfant, mais le corps et les pensées étaient ceux d'un adulte.

Surtout avec des lèvres innocentes qui caressent sa pomme d'adam.

Des lèvres qui veulent sortir tout tranquillement de la torpeur.

Il sourit.

La douceur allait se payer au prix fort.

Le chuchotement se fait un peu plus tendre.

¤

- Allez, debout ! Ouvre-moi ces yeux bleus.

¤

Le drap à peine réveillé qu'il est, se rappelle qu'il a lui aussi des mains.

Des mains qui jusque là étaient à plat de chaque côté d'un gros oreiller moelleux, blanc et occupé par une chevelure brune, ébouriffée par une nuit jugée trop courte.

Des mains qui remontent tout doucement le long de flancs nus pour y glisser, alors que les lèvres continuent de murmurer, de souffler contre l'oreille.

¤

- Debout petit loir, debout tu peux le faire, aller, tu le fais tous les matins.

¤

Chatouilles contre papouilles.

Mais il sourit.

Il avait plus d'un tout dans son sac.

Le drap allait s'en apercevoir.

D'ailleurs il arrêtait de le chatouiller.

Et de l'embrasser.

Hn.

¤

- Ne fais pas ça…

¤

Une main se resserre autour de la taille du drap tandis que l'autre remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il sourit : un drap pouvait frissonner.

Il n'était plus à cela près, puisque son drap avait des mains, un corps, de beaux cheveux.

Puis la main sur la colonne vient se perdre sur la nuque, juste sous une chevelure qu'il sait d'un beau châtain, surtout caressée qu'elle était par le soleil.

Rien que pour ça il pourrait ouvrir les yeux.

¤

- Heero… ne fais pas ça, on va jamais se lever…

- Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

¤

Le téléphone sonne.

Cela l'agace, cela le perturbe, cela lui donne envie de prendre son revolver parce qu'ignorer un tel bruit était impossible.

Fermez les yeux et le soleil vous ne le voyez plus, mais comment boucher ses oreilles sans en même temps lâcher son drap ?

S'il lâchait le drap il allait le quitter pour retourner dans le méchant monde auquel il avait eu envie de dire merde.

Et c'était hors de question.

¤

- Faut que je décroche…

- Hm.

¤

Le drap se raidit et réussit presque à se dégager, mais presque ne signifie pas réussir comme souffler n'est pas jouer.

Le téléphone sonne et sonne et il caresse, caresse, la nuque, le dos, les cheveux, bouge tout doucement contre le drap qui a beau faire, n'arrive pas à se dégager, n'en a peut-être pas autant envie que ça, après tout.

¤

- Heero…

- Non.

¤

Ses lèvres retiennent le drap à coup de coquineries, à coups bas, tout bas, à coup de mots, de gestes sûrs et toujours doux, toujours doux, de plus en plus fort et le drap est à bout de souffle, s'accroche, cherche à s'arracher à l'étreinte mais c'est un presque cri qui sort de sa gorge.

Un presque cri de frustration.

¤

- Le téléphone…

- Il ne sonne plus.

¤

Il l'embrasse sur les lèvres, légèrement.

Il entrouvre les volets pour voir le visage de son drap.

Un visage à la mine chiffonnée, aux yeux clos et aux lèvres entrouvertes.

Il le trouvait beau. C'était peut-être la fatigue.

¤

- Faut se lever… Une compte sur nous.

- Elle est parfaitement bien entourée.

¤

Il l'enlace un peu plus fort et l'embrasse un peu plus fort aussi.

¤

- Sérieux, pas encore, quoi, elle va nous tuer…

¤

Il prend sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes et le drap répond en les entrouvrant… avant de mordiller.

¤

- J'ai survécu à une autodestruction, je peux survivre à une réprimande.

- Et notre salaire alors ? Tu crois qu'il va y survivre ? On a pas été bosser depuis le début de la semaine !

- Elle n'aura qu'à nous les prendre sur nos congés payés…

¤

Il sort son arme secrète, celle qui le fait craquer et tous les gestes du monde ne feraient jamais craquer le drap sans ça.

¤

- Duo, je veux pas y aller…

¤

Et le drap hausse un sourcil, il le sait même s'il avait fermé les yeux pour le savourer encore, pour savourer son corps et sa présence surtout.

¤

- Heero c'est pas sérieux… chaque retour de vacances c'est pareil. Tôt ou tard faudra bien qu'on reprenne le boulot quoi.

- Hn.

¤

Il l'embrasse encore, cette fois il utilise le bout de sa langue, puis il lui mordille l'oreille encore, en mouvant son corps toujours.

Doucement.

Sensuellement.

Encore.

Il lui avait dit "tôt ou tard", cela voulait dire qu'il allait gagner.

Il dégage la main des cheveux pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure prise…

Mais le drap en profite.

Le drap se lève, comme ça.

Il a froid du coup et il lui en veut.

C'était plus dur que le bruit du monde extérieur.

Le choc thermique est trop violent et lui fait entrouvrir les yeux.

Le soleil lui brûle la rétine.

Un soleil-sourire, triomphant, avec des yeux indigo.

C'était beau la défaite, c'était comme un vortex.

¤

- Le jour est levé petit loir et j'ai besoin de mes jours pour repartir en vacances avec toi.

- Hmph.

¤

C'était injuste.

Il était de mauvaise humeur, du coup.

Il perdait la main.

Mais Duo – il pouvait l'appeler Duo à présent qu'il n'était plus allongé, maintenant qu'il était retourné dans le méchant monde auquel il voulait dire merde – lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

¤

- Par contre si tu es toujours aussi bougon… je pense que je vais prendre toute l'eau chaude sous la douche…

¤

Duo l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

Il essaie de se redresser pour attraper ses lèvres, mais le petit démon se recule.

¤

- …

- Allons dire merde au monde encore un petit peu, petit loir… et effectuer quelques heures supplémentaires ce soir…

¤

Duo se recule encore, pour l'inciter à se lever le rejoindre…

Et il sort du lit, met un pied devant l'autre, se lève, s'étire, nu.

Il lui tend la main et Duo recule, tentateur, tout aussi nu, tout aussi beau, tout aussi envoûtant, un charmeur de serpent qu'il n'était pas.

Et il avance encore et encore et encore…

Et Duo sourit, sourit de plus en plus, ouvre la porte et continue de le guider, jusque dans la salle de bains.

Puis ils entrent dans le cabinet de douche et Duo ouvre le robinet.

L'eau coule sur eux deux, surtout sur ses longs cheveux et il ouvre les yeux plus grands.

Il l'enlace enfin, il le lui permet.

Il le serre dans ses bras et pose la tête contre son cou.

Nus sous l'eau, caressé par sa voix rauque encore, la chair était faible, mais qui ne le serait pas devant Duo Maxwell ?

¤

- Tu vois petit loir, ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça de se lever ?

¤

Le petit loir sourit : oui effectivement, il y avait plus difficile.

Mais il n'allait pas lui dire.

Au lieu de cela il allait simplement le convaincre, par tous les moyens de ne pas quitter la douche.

Il sourit, coquin, tout en embrassant un cou tout mouillé, moins chaud à cause de l'eau.

¤

- Petit loir, petit loir… je sais bien à quoi tu penses… mais l'eau chaude ne coulera pas éternellement…

¤

Il n'y avait pas : Duo avait la bonne méthode pour le tirer des limbes du sommeil… mais il avait la méthode, lui aussi. Et qui sait ?

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Voilà c'est fini XD et non ce n'est pas la suite de LMH – ben non qd même, ça lasserait sinon ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. 

Je vais ptet en faire une os pour un autre couple qui sait ? J'y réfléchis !

Mici de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Mithy ¤ ptet de retour pour écrire ? ça fait un bail, hein ? XD ¤


End file.
